Red Coat
Red Coat is the person who took over "A" and The A-Team from Mona Vanderwaal. Everyone thought she was the leader of it all, after Mona and Toby confirmed it. But it is revealed that the leader of the team is Big A . Appearing ever so briefly, she always manages to sneak away before being caught. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, it is revealed that there are in fact two Red Coats, one of the identities belonging to CeCe Drake. The other one is suspected to be Alison DiLaurentis, as she is revealed to be alive by Carla Grunwald who is helping the girls. This will be confirmed in the Halloween espisode, Grave New World. It has also been revealed that Red Coat is not leading the A-Team but is just an employee. CeCe is the Red Coat working for "A". Physical Appearance Red Coat is shown to be a petite female in a red trench coat, black long sleeved shirt, black leggings, black gloves, and black high heels. She also sometimes is shown sporting red nail polish. Red Coat is always seen with long, curly blonde hair, although it may be a wig. She also wears an "Alison" Mask. The red coat originated from Vivian Darkbloom, Alison's alter-ego. Pretty Dirty Secrets TrAde Off Red Coat is briefly seen wandering around the Halloween Spooktacular Store while Lucas Gottesman receives a phone call. Take notice that the Red Coat looks different than the one Red Coat usually wears. Its longer, and Red Coat usually wears a short Red Trench coat. Also, this person is wearing sneakers when Red Coat usually wears black heels. CAll Security Someone leaves a voicemail for Garrett, and the person heavily breathes. This person could be Red Coat. Series |-|Season 2= UnmAsked At the end of this episode, when Mona is sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium, she receives a visit from someone wearing a red trench coat similar to the one Vivian Darkbloom wore. It is implied that the person in the red coat is the leader of the "A-Team" due to Mona saying "I did everything you asked me to do." |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Hanna visits Mona at Radley. Mona is unresponsive. We learn that while Hanna is sitting and reading to Mona that Mona is hallucinating Alison wearing a red coat sitting in the room with them, reading a copy of Lolita. Blood Is The New Black We see Red Coat once more wearing a red hoodie. She is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says to Red Coat, "So, are you buying this for a team?" The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of the "A-Team." The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona, (most likely) talking to Red Coat on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans." Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if the caller was Red Coat. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl has disappeared. In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in "A's" lair. Mona refers to someone by saying, "They need to understand she's in charge." Which means that Red Coat is a female. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Red Coat is seen in A's Lair using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and red nail polish. Dead to Me Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the "A-Team." She remembers that Red Coat had blonde hair. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. Hot Water Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. She manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However, she quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while she, Hanna, and Emily are in the morgue posing as candy strippers. Aria follows her, almost catching her before she slips into an elevator and escapes. A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that Toby doesn't know Red Coat's identity. He tells Spencer that all he knows is that she's in charge. At The Thornhill Lodge, Mona is heard talking on the phone to Red Coat who is flying over them in a plane, while Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Toby are working on a plan to reveal her identity. After Toby and Spencer leave, the girls sneak in and corner Mona, but the cabin is suddenly on fire and Mona tells the girls it's Red Coat's doing. Locked inside, they urgently try to find a way out, and Mona reveals she does not know who Red Coat is. In the end, Red Coat drags the girls out and quickly escapes, but not before Hanna, Mona and Spencer catch glimpses of her, and it's Alison. Mona later tells The Liars that Red Coat wore an "Alison" Mask when she visited her in Radley and during "That Night." Emily and Aria are both unsure if the girls actually saw Alison, or if it was Red Coat wearing the mask. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Red Coat did not have a physical appearance in this episode, but her coat is seen (with no hood) in the rubble at the Lodge. At Darren Wilden's funeral, a woman (The Black Widow) was possibly spying on the Liars, and, later on, she was in "A's" Lair adding a Mona doll to "A's" dollhouse. She pulled back her veil and was shown wearing the Alison Mask, but it was burned on the side. Did she save the girls at the lodge fire? Could she be Red Coat? Under The Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Lt. Linda Tanner concerning a video that she received. The video featured someone wearing the red coat while wearing an "Emily" Mask, holding up a 'Guilty' sign. It is unknown if this was actually Red Coat or another "A-Team" member (as the person's hair is not blonde). Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown if CeCe is Red Coat or if she's apart of the A-Team, or if this was a lie. Into the Deep Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house and goes under the porch and unscrews a panel, leading to a secret place. She then enters. The Mirror Has Three Faces Red Coat is seen entering Alison's old room. Hanna goes in there, and sees Alison's old jewelry box. In the reflection of the mirror inside the box, you see Red Coat wearing the "Alison" Mask staring at Hanna, but she doesn't notice. Also, Mrs. DiLaurentis and Emily find Red Coat's secret room - in Mrs. DiLaurentis' basement . It's a mess, filled with trash everywhere. Emily then notices holes in the ceiling of the room, and she realizes someone has been spying on her. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is seen in her new apartment with a bunch of photos of the liars and Alison. A red coat is seen sitting on her chair. At the hoedown, Red Coat is there but runs away. Spencer and Emily see someone moving in the pile of hay, and dig through. All that's left is the red coat. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, Someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill, waiting to kill Emily. The girls see Red Coat run into the sawmill, and they try to get Emily out. Red Coat turns off the sawmill, saving Emily's life. The girls are about to chase Red Coat, when they see another Red Coat run up the stairs of the sawmill. Aria chases the Red Coat running up the stairs, while Spencer chases the one that saved Emily's life. Aria kicks her Red Coat's mask off, and it is CeCe Drake. She is the one that probably trapped Emily in the coffin. Spencer tries to chase the other Red Coat, and notices she keeps stopping, as if she wanted her to follow her. She leads Spencer into finding A's real lair. Spencer believes this Red Coat is Alison. hello butthole Appearances (15/95) Pretty Dirty Secrets(2/8) *TrAde-Off *CAll Security Season 2(1/25) *UnmAsked Season 3(9/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead To Me *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *I'm Your Puppet *A DAngerous GAme Season 4(5/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e(Seen in photo) *Under The Gun *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Grave New World Identites Red Coat has two identites: CeCe Drake In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, its revealed CeCe is the "bad" Red Coat. Aria beats CeCe up, and CeCe falls over the railing, but Aria hangs on to her. However, CeCe's sleeve rips and she falls. The girls run to her, and assume she is dead. When they turn around, CeCe's body is gone, meaning either her dead body was dragged away, or she got up and is alive. Spencer then tells the girls she was chasing another Red Coat, who she believes is Alison. Alison DiLaurentis (Possibly) In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, it is revealed that there are two Red Coats. One Red Coat stops the machine that would kill Emily, and then makes sure that Spencer follows her to A's lair. This Red Coat is believed to be the "good" Red Coat by the girls and the viewers, and is highly suspected to be Alison, as mentioned by the girls in the episode. We will supposedly find out her true identity in Grave New World. Disguises Red Coat uses an "Alison" Mask to disguise her face, and to trick people into thinking she is Alison (unless she really is Ali). She also has long blonde hair, which could be a wig to pose as Alison. Notes *Red Coat has two indentities: One is CeCe Drake, who is working for A. She was revealed in Now You See Me, Now You Don't. The other is presumbably Alison DiLaurentis, who is revealed to be alive,and she is hiding from A, while also trying to help her friends. Red Coat #2 will be confirmed in 4x13 (Halloween Episode). Media Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Anonymous Characters Category:A Team Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets